


The Fun Option

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Force Babies (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey’s stooping to remove her boots, and glances up at her. Immediately, her eyes brighten, her teeth glittering in the smile which Kaydel adores so. “Hey.” Then she’s striding, coming close to enwrap Kaydel in her long, muscular arms and growl in her ear: “So, do you wanna make a baby?”Based on an idea suggested by latrunkster.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Fun Option

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Body Is Its Own Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562105) by [awomannotagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomannotagirl/pseuds/awomannotagirl). 



The stars are showing bright and clear through the skylight above Rey and Kaydel’s bed, up in the Naboo Jedi Temple, when Rey brings up the question.

“So Del, about that thing we discussed.”

Kaydel gives her wife a raised eyebrow. “And to which _that thing_ are you referring, sweet?” She kisses Rey’s mound, lingering so her lips brush against the soft curls. “ _That thing_ , the sauna I'd like, and how we'd have to get one for the Padawans too, for fairness’ sake?” She plants more kisses along the wondrous contours of Rey's abs. “ _That thing_ , the love swing that needs to look like an ordinary hammock?” Now she's nuzzling the soft patch of skin between Rey's breasts. “Or _that thing_ , the next crystal search you have to lead the Padawans on?”

She could carry on, except that she's between Rey's breasts and that means there's a certain pull at play, which she's quite powerless to resist.

Rey gasps a little when Kaydel's mouth alights on her nipple, but still she reaches down and guides her up to her own lips instead. Must be serious, then, if she's diverting her wife's attention away from her boobs. “Actually, I was thinking of _that thing_ , us having a baby.”

Kaydel grins, just a little nervously. “Oh, _that that thing._ ”

“Hey now, you raised it first, before we even married.” As is only sensible, they both agreed. And they agreed they’d both like a child. And after a few years shacked up together, it seems that Rey thinks it’s time.

Kaydel takes a breath, thinking for a moment before she replies, to be sure that her answer is true. “I know.” She nuzzles Rey briefly, before she turns serious. “If you're ready, darling, I am too.”

“You sure?” Rey puts her fingertips to Kaydel's belly. They both know it would be Kaydel who actually carries. There’s no time for the leader of the Jedi to get big with a baby, let alone spend months nursing. “And you're still willing to try my way?”

“Well, love and magic does seem to be a winning combo for us.” Kaydel winks. “You’ve said you’re sure it’s safe, and it does seem more…” She toys idly with Rey’s hair. “More romantic than the other options. Not to mention…” With one fingertip, she circles Rey’s nipple.

“Mm hmm?” It’s half a giggle in Rey’s throat.

Kaydel gives her an impish smile. “A lot more fun than the medical option. So yes. I want you to work your Force magic on me, Rey, and make us a baby.”

“Great.” And there's no mistaking the relief in Rey's voice at her agreeing. “I think it's a bit late for that tonight, but maybe when we finish up tomorrow…”

“Absolutely.”

So when Rey gets back, just as dusk takes over from the day, Kaydel greets her still damp from the bath – and wearing nothing but a smile and her wedding ring. “Evening,” she purrs, stepping from the bathroom and leaning on the doorframe.

Rey’s stooping to remove her boots, and glances up at her. Immediately, her eyes brighten, her teeth glittering in the smile which Kaydel adores so. “Hey.” Then she’s striding, coming close to enwrap Kaydel in her long, muscular arms and growl in her ear: “So, do you wanna make a baby?”

Kaydel lets a deep sigh well up from her chest, and stands up on her toes to kiss her wife. “Yes, Rey. _Yes_.”

Rey makes it a deep, hungry kiss, caressing Kaydel’s nude body. When Kaydel prompts her, she shrugs off her jacket and breaks off just long enough for the shirt to be whipped over her head, laughing breathily at Kaydel’s haste.

“Hey, sweet,” she chuckles. “If you’re that eager…” Squeezing Kaydel’s butt with one hand, she brings the other to her breast, so Kaydel lets out a little moan. Rey’s next words are a conspiratorial whisper. “Bet I can bring you off before you get me naked.”

“Really?” Kaydel giggles. “Tonight of all nights, you’re gonna be competitive about it?”

Rey kisses her again. “Don’t see why not. I mean,” she adds, grinning even more as she strokes Kaydel’s thigh and makes her breath hitch, “it really gets you hot. Which can only help.”

Kaydel is powerless to hold back a little squirm of pleasure as Rey cups her mound. “Hard to argue with that.”

How does Rey get her this sensitive? With her index and ring finger, she subtly parts Kaydel’s lower lips. The tip of her middle finger runs the length of Kaydel’s slit. Kaydel doesn’t realise just how still she’s become until Rey coos, right as she slides that finger into her opening, “Weren’t you supposed to be undressing me?”

Kaydel lets out a gasp, and hastily goes for Rey’s bra as her wife begins fucking her in earnest. First one finger, then two, plying a quick rhythm in and out of her opening. “Fuck.” She utters the word as a rough gasp. At first her pleasure has built up almost imperceptibly but now, she’s become incredibly pent up.

So intent is Rey on pleasuring her that Kaydel all but wrestles the bra off her beloved. Rey’s belt is next, but it’s tricky to get to it because Rey has just bent down to her breasts and her tongue against Kaydel’s nipple feels so _good_ but also now her hips are tilted back and her fingers are still working between Kaydel’s thighs and-

“ _Oh!_ ” She clenches hard around them. Tilting her head back, she lets out a keening noise in which pleasure and frustration mingle. If she’s honest, pleasure comes out on top.

“Yeah?” comes the lusty rumble of Rey’s voice.

Kaydel has her eyes squeezed shut but her hands persist, finally triumphing over the belt and now waging a fierce battle upon the button and zipper behind it. “You’re… fucking…” _incorrigible_ is meant to follow those words, but Rey chooses that moment to sink her fingers deep, right to the knuckle. So the word is lost in a sound that’s half a grunt and half a deep, longing moan.

“Damn right,” Rey growls, nipping at her neck and then kissing the same spot, both actions making Kaydel gasp again.

Kaydel fights the zip down. Rey’s breeches hit the floor, and if she can just get a hold of her briefs… but it’s too late. Rey has her beat, and Kaydel knows it from the growing heat in her core, the trembling in her limbs and the slick which runs down her thighs.

Then that bubble of heat within her bursts and Kaydel yells, all the strength going out of her limbs with the explosion of pleasure in her core.

The best thing about these competitions that her wife devises is that no matter which of them wins, neither of them really loses.

The second her knees buckle, Rey pulls her hand away and catches Kaydel, bearing her to the bed. Kaydel laughs elatedly as Rey tips her onto the sheets and she lies back, beckoning for her wife to follow.

During the day, she’d imagined this act being all solemn and earnest, but in the moment, this feels better. It’s still love-play, after all.

She makes an impatient throat-clearing noise when Rey straddles her waist. “C’mon Rey.” She takes hold of her wife’s hips, hands finding her favourite points, and gently guides her up. “You know what I’ve gotta give you now.” Rey grins, and crawls up to kneel over her face.

Rey’s still got her panties on, a sign of her victory in their little competition. Too impatient to take them off, Kaydel hooks in a finger and tugs them to one side, noting with a thrill that the fabric’s already wet.

“There you are, darling,” she purrs, grinning filthily at the sight of Rey’s sex and knowing just what she needs to say. “There’s your lovely cunt.” She teases her at first, running her fingertips over her outer lips. Then she dips two just a little into Rey’s opening, drawing out a halting couplet of sighs to which she replies: “Mm hmm?”

Not that she’s in the mood for teasing, even if Rey wasn’t already so eager. Kaydel meets her eyes, giving just a little nod to say come on, darling, I want to give this to you. In an instant Rey’s pressing down, taking those two fingers into herself.

Kaydel hums with pleasure at the feeling of her love around her fingers. “That’s it, darling. Lemme please you.”

Rey’s breath ebbs and flows in little intakes and sighs as she tries hard to keep still; Kaydel likes to have control in these moments and Rey knows it. She distracts herself by stroking Kaydel’s hair, biting her lip and letting out a yelp when Kaydel crooks her fingers inside her. Already, there’s slick on her palm.

“Can you feel it, Del?” Rey implores her. “How wet I got from you coming?”

“Of course,” Kaydel grins up at her. “It’s why you’re the best.”

With that said, she busies her mouth with other things, kissing Rey’s clit and delivering a cascade of small licks. The ghost of a “yeah” emanates from Rey’s mouth, and it’s all the encouragement she needs.

The hair of Rey’s mound brushes her nose, making her giggle as she breaks off her licks to grace her wife’s clit with a few light kisses. Force, the taste of her is wondrous. All the while she keeps her fingers in motion, darting, quirking and twisting as her other hand massages Rey’s buttock.

Then Rey utters a plea: “Just your mouth now, Del.”

Kaydel withdraws, taking hold of Rey’s thighs with each hand. “My mouth on your cunt, darling?”

There’s the shuddering breath she knows those words will elicit. “You know it, Del.” Keeping one hand on her breast, Rey lowers the other to her sex. There she spreads her labia, lays bare the soft pinkness which Kaydel craves.

And truly, Kaydel craves it. So often, when Rey’s away and she touches herself, she’ll fantasise about laying her face between these lean and muscular legs, eyes full of Rey and ears full of her whispers and moans. And when Rey’s with her, the soft skin of her inner thighs against Kaydel’s cheeks, there’s no place in the Galaxy where Kaydel would rather be.

With deep kisses and slow, hard licks, she stokes the fire that she knows is rising inside Rey. Guided by Rey’s noises, she laps and sucks, hearing the noises build and build...

Rey’s hand drops from her breast. Instinctively, Kaydel takes it in her own, their fingers entwining.

There it is, her sweetest reward. The tremor in Rey’s abs, her sharp little cry and a low, grateful moan, and the slick that wets Kaydel’s lips.

Sucking the taste of Rey from her mouth, Kaydel beckons her wife down so they can kiss, holding each other tight with Rey lying between her legs.

Idly, she tucks an errant strand of hair behind Rey’s ear and leans in to whisper. “I think you’ll be ready to take me with the ‘doe now, huh?”

Rey’s eyebrows rise just a little. “That’s how you want it tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kaydel breathes. “Let me feel you, moving inside me.”

Her wife’s lips grace her cheek, before they find Kaydel’s. “Alright,” Rey says.

They roll together so that Rey’s on her back. She reaches out with her left hand and flicks a finger, so a low draw on their bedside table unlocks and opens. A beckoning gesture, and their feeldoe floats gently into Rey’s hand. With it comes a little bottle of lube, which Kaydel recognises as part of her recent Life Day present to Rey. She looks at Rey, and sees the glitter of amusement in her love’s eyes.

No argument here. She gets up on her knees, letting Rey apply the lube to the toy.

Briskly, she pulls Rey’s panties off, taking a moment to kiss her mound when the curls are laid bare again, and reaches for the toy. A grateful moan rolls through Rey when Kaydel slips the hilt of the toy inside her, replaced by hungry anticipation as she kneels up. Truly, that’s nothing more invigorating than getting to make a Jedi look her like this, Rey letting her take control.

A few fleeting seconds of delicious anticipation, as she positions herself over her love. Rey’s eyes sweep lazily over her as well, and Kaydel feels a throb in her centre at knowing she’s so wanted. It builds when she takes in the sight of Rey in turn. The chestnut spread of her hair, her neat, small breasts, her hard belly and the provocative jut of the toy from her sex.

Desire spurs Kaydel to break the reverie. She takes hold of the toy, guiding herself down. She feels its head against her opening, enticingly cool and with a minty tingle from the lube. Rey beckons her down, and so she sinks, unable to restrain a moan when the glass parts her lips and slides smoothly into her cunt.

For a few seconds, she holds still, luxuriating even as her anticipation grows. Then she starts to move, Rey holding still while Kaydel sets the rhythm and eases herself into the movements. She bounces a little on her knees, taking the feeldoe a little deeper every time.

Already, Rey’s feeling it too; she bares her teeth, favouring Kaydel with a lustfully heated gaze. Her hands stroke Kaydel’s hips, before slipping around to her ass. “Still the loveliest bum in the Galaxy,” Rey says, as if she wasn’t already making her thoughts clearly known to Kaydel. Then, “I wanna see you touch yourself,” she implores.

“What’s that?” Kaydel teases, leaning in a little. She adopts the coquettish tone that she loves to use with her wife, drawing out the hungry, assertive side of her. Plus it turns her on, to have it affirmed to her how much her own pleasure turns Rey on. “You want me to play with myself…” She runs the fingers of one hand down over her bush. “With my clit?”

Rey’s hands squeeze her butt, hard. “Yes,” she gasps, her voice fierce with desire.

And really, Kaydel couldn’t imagine responding any other way. She does, after all, have the perfect view laid out beneath her. Running her tongue over her lips, she takes two fingers to her clit and starts to rub.

Immediately, between that and Rey’s thrusts, finding all the most sensitive places inside her, she jolts with pleasure. Rey has a nickname for the noises she makes now: “sandpaper gasps.” She used to fret when she heard the harsh sound, back when she and Kaydel first became lovers. Nowadays though, they paint a devilish smile across her face.

“I want you to come so hard,” Rey beseeches, staring up in that heart-stopping way that makes Kaydel feel like her wife’s eyes could engulf her. “I want you to scream, I want you to squirt for me.” Another thing which alarmed her when it first happened, but now she craves it. Her hands find Kaydel’s face and draw her down for a deep, longing kiss. “Can you do that for me, Del?”

“Yes,” Kaydel promises her, as Rey lavishes searing kisses on her jaw and neck. She draws herself up again, making a spectacle of herself in the amber light, knowing that Rey craves it.

“You’re beautiful,” her wife marvels.

They speed up, bouncing energetically together, and Kaydel’s fingertips slip across her clit in a rapid whirl. She’s drawing out the heat from her core, nearing her peak and now she begins to quake and judder. “Rey, I’m close, I’m so close I’m-” she loses the power of speech for a second, before it surfaces as a cry “- _yes!_ ”

With that, she comes, spurting over the toy – and Rey’s sex.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Rey cries out. “Oh Force Kaydel, all over my cunt, I-” her own climax robs her of words as she lets her head fall back and bucks beneath Kaydel, the orgasm rolling through her.

Kaydel lets slip a giggle as she watches her wife come down from the peak. She strokes Rey’s face, feeling a particular satisfaction as her wife’s fingers stroke the dark and now, quite wet hair of her mound. “Every kind of wet, Rey. Just how I like ya,” she winks.

“Right,” Rey says, a quite wicked look taking charge of her face. “You know what’s next?”

Kaydel does, but still she squeals when Rey carries her next thrust into flipping them both over. Kaydel finds herself on her back, hair truly askew now, laughing breathlessly. “How was this woman hiding inside you for so long?”

Rey leans in to kiss her, squeezing her breasts as she replies: “The right woman woke her up.”

She makes as if to pull back, but Kaydel puts her arms around her shoulders. “Please Rey, just be with me here. Right here.”

“Of course,” Rey affirms, putting a hand on Kaydel’s hip to angle the feeldoe just so. Her next thrust slips deeper in, and Kaydel lets out a plaintive cry.

It’s funny, she thinks, that a toy she bought with the intent of using on Rey turns out to be someone Rey uses so damn well on her. There are a few things that she still does a little more deftly than Rey, mostly to do with what Rey calls her “talented typist’s fingers”.

Which isn’t to say that Rey can’t fuck Kaydel to a moaning, soaking climax with her own skilful hands, of course. But it’s in other methods of lovemaking that she truly outdoes Kaydel. Her mouth, for one thing – Kaydel learned that on their very first night together and as far as she’s concerned, no one else alive eats pussy like Rey does.

And then with the feeldoe, there’s Rey’s Force-given poise and her wonderful, supple athleticism. Not to mention something else Force-given; the way she looks into Kaydel, feels what she feels so that every movement, every caress is exactly the one that Kaydel needs.

Right now, there is no outside world. All their attention is for one another.

Kaydel often finds herself struck by the strange way in which sex, to her, ranges so easily from the almost sacred to the absurd. Because it _is_ absurd, this motion of bodies, this meeting of bits, the ridiculous urge that has her beseeching Rey to do _that_ to her cunt. Fuck, the notion of her even using that word, one she’d never utter in public.

And yet, it does feel… well, calling it sacred seems silly in its own right. Rey’s love is unendingly precious to Kaydel, and when they make love she expresses it with a fervour unlike anything else Kaydel’s known.

When she bridges her mind to Kaydel’s with the Force, bringing their very souls into contact, it turns into something which truly does feel sacred to Kaydel. So many layers of intimacy as they submerge themselves in each other’s pleasure. So it is now.

She’s pleading, whimpering. “Fill me up, Rey, fill me, oh Force _yes_ , it’s so good.” That’s the absurd part of it, right there.

And then there’s the sacred: Rey’s gentle thrusts to answer Kaydel’s pleas, her snowdrop-soft kisses and her adoring gaze, making Kaydel feel treasured. The two of them entwined, the setting sun bathing in them in light the colour of honey.

Both of them have their thighs awash in slick from their lovemaking, and they hold each other like the whole Galaxy in their arms.

Kaydel gives everything. Her thighs lock tightly to Rey’s sides. Her ankles are crossed over Rey’s buttocks, and with her arms too Kaydel clutches her wife’s wonderfully strong shoulders. She moves too – no pillow princesses here – coiling and releasing with her core, in sync with Rey’s thrusts. That draws the feeldoe deeper into her, and it spurs a rumbling purr of pleasure from Rey’s lips too.

Kaydel lets out a delighted laugh at that, though it’s interrupted when another thrust grazes her clit and she lets out a little wail. “How’d you always get me off-guard like that?” she asks when she recovers her composure, the question still half a chuckle.

“A lot of time learning what you’re into,” Rey tells her in a conspiratorial whisper. “And you know just how to- _ohh_ ,” she moans and giggles. “See?”

“Oh, yeah, darling,” Kaydel replies, kneading Rey’s taut buttocks. She adopts a gentle tugging motion, pulling Rey into her. They fall deeper into their shared rhythm, a slow and pleasurable writhe, and Kaydel decides that’s their cue. “Lemme feel all of you, Rey.”

Rey gives her a little smile and leans in to kiss her, and at the very moment their lips touch, her spirit-self flows into Kaydel. Their awareness and emotions flow across the gulf to mingle. In flickers, Kaydel sees herself, her eyes opening with that ever-startled look. Rey takes a long look down her body for her; she knows how much it turns Kaydel on to see herself penetrated with a toy or fingers.

And there’s the delectable overlap of their sense of touch, both of them feeling doubly the press of their skin, the brush of hair.

Instantly Kaydel feels another orgasm welling up inside her, undeniable in its potency. Through their link she can sense that Rey’s close too, even as her wife gasps that she is, that she loves Kaydel. More than that, this time she sees the colours that Rey’s described perceiving. Their emotions paint the air around them. Kaydel sees the faint violet of anxiety chased out by the sunset hues of Rey’s love and ardour, the beautiful certainty that now permeates her.

That’s when she’s also reminded that Rey can use her powers to feel through the toy, as if it were an extension of her. “Your quim’s so soft,” Rey coos. “So soft and wet, Del, it’s beautiful.”

Her words, her touch, her kisses… she’s pushing every button Kaydel has. There are almost too many sensations coursing through Kaydel’s mind – she’s afloat in a spinning, swooping world. She feels the toy stretching her and at the same time, because Rey can feel it, she feels the soft heat of her sex around the feeldoe. It’s as blissful as Rey said.

That’s the final push Kaydel needs. She arches her back, still clutching Rey against her as she screams out. She squirts, harder than before. Rey gasps at that and again, her breath rougher, when she feels the echo of Kaydel’s climax. Her lips press hard against Kaydel’s, Rey moaning into her mouth.

Kaydel returns the kiss fervently. She’s on the ebb, but simultaneously she feels Rey nearing her own peak. She feels Rey’s sensations, the surging warmth in her heart, her own slick running down her wife’s thighs.

“It’s time, Rey,” she gasps, gazing deep into wide and plaintive eyes. “Come for me, give it to me, give me our baby.”

No sooner has she said the words than Rey gives a quavering little noise, and she feels it. Not just Rey’s climax, though that is there, a blissful aftershock to her own. There’s something more.

Something – for want of a better word, a _glow_ of sensation travels along the length of the feeldoe, feeling like warmth and something ineffably more. Kaydel cries out, her cunt tightening fiercely around the shaft in response.

“It’s coming, Del,” Rey whispers.

“I know,” Kaydel just manages to say.

Then the dam breaks, and she wails again as her pleasure surges as never before. Rey’s power, with all her vitality, pours into Kaydel, a flood of love and life. As much as she can, Kaydel urges it on, opens herself to it, begs for it to took root in her and let Rey give her this gift, to let her do the same for Rey.

“Yes, Rey,” she pants, clutching at her wife’s muscle-corded arms. “Yes, yes, please. I love you, Rey, I love you...”

So Rey gives it to her. It surges through her, a glorious current of pleasure roaring through her core. She’s reduced to little whimpers, utterly overcome. And then Rey strikes a light inside her and it ignites, fierce and bright and joyful as a firework.

It’s an eruption of pleasure unlike anything before, and it ripples back into Rey so they both cry out together, while Kaydel holds Rey even more tightly. The sound bursts from them both, the two of them giving voice to the life-giving power they’ve coaxed and loved into being.

They stay that way, lying together as the sun dips and the amber light is chased away by a pinker hue. There’s something… contented about it.

“Oh Rey…” Kaydel whispers, still moving as she rides out the climax and sinks into the blissed-out afterglow. She moans just a little when Rey withdraws the toy from the delicious, hot ache of her sex. “Oh, _oh_ Rey, we really did it.”

“You sure?” Rey breathes, kneeling up and laying the feeldoe to one side.

To answer that, Kaydel takes Rey’s hand and lays it on her belly. “Feel it,” she tells her wife.

Slow astonishment dawns on Rey’s face. “I do, Kaydel. It’s… it’s life.”

“Yeah,” Kaydel says softly, cupping Rey’s cheek with her free hand. “That’s our baby, Rey.”

And then Rey’s sinking into her arms again. “I love you, Kaydel Co Connix.” And all’s right with the world.


End file.
